The invention pertains to fixed or mobile telecommunications networks (for example GSM, GPRS, UMTS, or WiFi networks, or an Internet network, or a hard-wired network), and more specifically the transmission by such networks of content intended for terminals capable of receiving and displaying the transmitted content.
The term “content” refers to sets of data defining a television, video, or audio (radio or music) program, or games, or multimedia, or a computer data file. “Network” refers to any type of telecommunication network capable of transmitting content, by means of wires or wirelessly, to terminals which are coupled to said network, and to exchange data or messages with those same terminals. Any content transmission mode may be considered, particularly peer-to-peer (or “unicast”) mode, point-to-multipoint (or “multicast”) mode, or broadcast mode.
“Terminal” refers to any type of equipment capable of receiving content from a network of the aforementioned type, and of exchanging data, messages and requests with said telecommunication network.
It may, for example, be a land-line or mobile telephone, a personal digital assistant (or PDA), an encrypted video or television program decoder, a set-top television program receiving device, a video or music program receiving device, a desktop or portable computer, or a vehicle on-board device (such as a car, truck, bus, train, or other).
In order to satisfy a large number of customers, content providers offer their customers services, e.g. an interactive service which meets the requirements of the largest possible subgroup of said customers.